


Best Friends Forever

by PenroseByAnyOtherName



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, Fluff, It's just them making out because I feel like it luvs, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenroseByAnyOtherName/pseuds/PenroseByAnyOtherName
Summary: Childhood friends, she thought smugly, hands working through the rich auburn hair. Childhood sweethearts more like, but who would expect it of them?
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Kudos: 17





	Best Friends Forever

Dating brothers made it far too convenient.

Childhood friends, she thought smugly, hands working through the rich auburn hair. Childhood sweethearts more like, but who would expect it of them?

Such good girls, such well behaved girls, like little princesses with rosy cheeks and perfectly curled hair and innocent eyes and ivory skin. Even in adulthood they looked like the sweet girls everyone liked to think of them as. It was hardly surprising they had ended up staying friends, best friends, even into adulthood. Best friends who were dating brothers. Best friends who even looked a little bit alike. Best friends who still had sleepovers and secret whispered conversations behind their hands.

Best friends, she thought smugly, who liked to undress each other in her childhood bedroom.

With a coy giggle and a smooth motion, a hand found its way beneath her baby pink skirt. Her skin tingled and her lips parted, the sparkly pink gloss smeared across their mouths sticking to her tongue as she licked her lips and tilted her head back. Glossed lips kissed across her throat, the hand under her lacy panties and squeezing her firm, round bum.

“Daisy,” she whispered desperately, quietly, needily. “Daisy, please.”

“Shut up,” hissed Daisy, pinching the other girl.

“They know, you know they know.”

Pushing her up against the four-poster bed, Daisy glared at her. “Don’t talk about them right now. I don’t care if they know, that’s not why I want you to shut up.”

“Wh-”

Lips that tasted like mingling fake strawberry and orange silenced her, the two of them falling easily back onto the bed with a shared, muffled laugh. Squirming beneath Daisy, she found a more comfortable position, letting the other girl lay atop her and kiss her silly. Her hands played with the ribbon tie of her shirt, the bare strip of tanned skin on her back, covered in freckles and warm to the touch.

Like a girl, Peach touched in wonder, her warm summer delight still kissing her and allowing her to touch with the sweet reverence of a girl in love.

That was all she was, after all, and she felt her back leaving the bed when she was reminded with a giggle and a sigh why that was. Daisy had found the sensitive spot on her ribs, beneath her breast, the spot she had bruised falling out of a tree as a child, the spot she had first kissed better after she had helped her up, and Peach full-body fluttered as it was cupped by the warm palm.

Her heel pushed against the bed, eyes never closing as she stared up at Daisy. She had pulled away to look at her - she loved the sight of her - and she was smiling. Big blue eyes blinked down at her, slow and deliberate and just looking.

After a moment, they fell back into each other, hands meeting as they kissed again. Their fingers threaded together, folding over and squeezing. Peach leaned up, Daisy meeting her halfway, half pulling her by the hands. Their lips brushed scarcely, lip gloss spreading between them in a sticky sweep, their tongues flicking out before retracting back with every soft break in the kiss.

They gasped and grasped and grappled each other to the bed until they laid parallel, nose to nose and blue eyes to blue eyes.

Their legs tangled together. The zipper of Daisy’s shorts pressing against the strip of skin between stocking and skirt on Peach’s thigh. Their hands folded between them, still held. Peach’s fingers lazily extended to play with the half-heart charm on Daisy’s necklace. She knew Daisy’s eyes were fixed on her own half of the heart, pink and laid against her collarbone.

They breathed in time with each other. They were quiet. They whispered what needed to be said, what little there was to say, the gossip of little girls as they laid holding hands. They were only girls. They were only themselves. They were only for each other.


End file.
